bella'slove
by msdrummergirl
Summary: What if Edward left Bella hurt, alone and pregnant What if Edward found another woman in his life? Has Bella gotten over him or dose she still love him
1. Chapter 1

What id Edward left Bella hurt, alone and pregnant

What if Edward found another woman in his life?

Has Bella gotten over him or dose she still love him

Bella pov

"Tasha,Nessie,jay and Anthony come on guys or we are going to be late on setting of" I said hurrying my kids

"come on and hurry up or do I have to come and get you" I said annoyed

"mum can you take a chill pill we will be down in a minute "Anthony said

I sighed my kids are great but something when we're leaving places they can be really slow

"MUM" tasha said

"what do you want " I said gong up stairs

"Have you seen little jasper" she said panicking

Ye I no she has a teddy called jasper and she takes it everywhere we move

"Found it "I said moving some boxes

"yay thank you mummy " she said and she clicked her finger and all her boxes where down in the car

"1 down 3 to go " I said

"mum we are done we just need to put them in the van thing " jay said and Tasha clicked her fingers again and all the boxes was in the van

Tasha's pov

We all got in the car towing the van thing . we have to move from time to time its ok if you like to travel , let me tell you about us that me mum Bella who's driving , Anthony who is sitting in the passenger seat then there Nessie and jay in the back seat and im in the boot of the car . our new house is in forks my mum hasn't been there since she was human and then ran away


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm new to this and I didn't know what I was doing so I hope is chapter is better than the first one **

**So it all happened in new moon when Edward left Bella **

**Bella becomes pregnant and has four kids Nessie ,Tasha ,jay and Anthony **

**I don't own the book and everything only Tasha ,jay and Anthony **

**Thanks **

Nessie pov

My mum had a thing for him when he was human, she told us stories about him and when she does she starts to cry because of when he left her .she said that he made her a lullaby and she said that she can't remember it but somehow Tasha I don't know how she did it learn it of by heart and she started to cry even more

Mum tells us that we remind her of the Cullen family

"jay you are just like jasper you are always clam and you both love the wars especially the civil war " she said with a smile on her face

"Anthony you are Emmett though to the bone you like to play pranks and you are tall and muscular people think you are scary but I know deep down you are a sweet teddy bear how I love very much and you also have a big heart " she said laughing

"Who am I like mummy" I said

"my sweet Nessie you are like Rosalie she love to fix cars but she can be really mean at time only because she want to protect her family " mum said giving me a hug

"and my little pixie Tasha you are all of them together you have Alice's happiness and her excitement ,roses moodiness ,Jaspers love for war and Emmett's big heart" she said and she started to cry

**flashback**

When mum went out hunting we would go into her room and we would see the pictures that she kept of them

"they are pretty" Tasha said

"they are" I said

There was all different kind of pictures . Theres one with a bronze hair man with mum that must have been dad on the back it said me and Edward at my 18th party

Another one was with two people the man had one had blond hair and was looking smart with a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and the woman had brownish hair and she had a purple top and dark coloured jeans it said my adopted parents Carlisle and esme

After that one there was a picture with four people .There was a girl with short black hair, she was the smallest out of all of them. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans , she was standing next to man who was blonde curly hair . He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans ,next to him there was a big tall missile man with black hair and a smile that can make you smile a thousand smiles. He was wearing all white and he was standing next to the MOST beatiufulest woman EVER .she had long blonde hair and she was wearing a long blue t-shirt and blue jeans and on the back of the picture it said

Alice,jasper,Emmett,Rosalie

"It would be cool if we could find them" jay said

"ye it would" Anthony said

"quick we have to get out mums coming back" tasha said

**End flashback**

Jays pov

When we got to our house it was bigger the our old house

"Go on , go and have look at your new house "mum said

So we all quickly got out of the car and went into the new house

"wow "we all said

"Shotgun for the biggest room "Nessie said

"WHAT that's so not fair "Tasha and Anthony said

"Just go and fine your room with your name on the door "mum said as we went upstairs

As we got to the top of the stairs we all saw our name on our door as I went in mine it was the most amazing room ever it just look like something from a western film it was the best thing ever

As I went into Nessie room it was every pink and girly and I just went straight out of the no questions asked

Next I went into Anthony's room it was more like a forest it was like the amazon rain forest it was cool

Then I went in Tasha's room hers was black and grey with stairs on the wall paper she must of snapped her fingers because all her boxes was in her room

"So Tasha what do you think" I said to her

"I love it; it's the best thing ever "she said smiling at me

So I went in to my room and I stared to put all my stuff away

Edwards pov

We were moving back to forks after 50 years Bella must be old and had kids and now grandkids. Everyone was still mad at me for leaving Bella but after a few year of moping after I found someone called Megan. Megan was the most beautiful thing that walked on this earth, she was already a vampire and she was already an animal drinker like us. When we had a family meeting to find out where we was going ,everyone was shocked and upset on what town we was going to

"forks "Carlisle said

Everyone looked at me and glared

Poor jasper .

**Tell me what you think **

**please be nice **

**Shall I do some more chapters ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i haven't been on for a bit I've been trying to find the upload the new chapter i'll try and post more now J

Alice pov

YAY! We are moving to forks again, then I thought about Bella and how we left her back in forks .She was like a sister to me, MY BEST FRIEND all because of Edward. After we left I could see her now I cant, she would be dead by now. we are still mad at Edward for what he did to Bella, how he left Bella like that in the woods on her own in the dark she could of gotten killed and he has got a new girl in his life called Megan, none of us like her anyway "stay away from Megan if you don't like her and stop thinking about her Alice" Edward said growling

3 Person's pov

"Mum do we have to go to school" Nessie said " yes Ness we have to" Bella said sighing .Bella was thinking on how she met Edward "come on kids we have to go or we will be late" Bella said "ok nearly ready " Tasha said coming down stairs " so to much black " she said smiling " emo" Nessie said " yep every time we start a new school we are not the normal one to I'm going to try and fit in , i think i might , i hope i do " Tasha said " ok lets get this show on he road and go to school" Bella said

Tasha's pov

At school we went to the office and we went to get our timetables and stuff "what do you have first" mum said "biology i think" i said "me two" Nessie said "me three" Anthony "me four "Jay said. We went to the class room and we gave slid to sir to sign . The seats was me and Ness, Jay and Anthony and mum and this dude


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I've not done it in a year**

**my new year revolution is to do some more on here**

**also i wrote this story when i was in high school im now 20 so its been a good few years since i last read it**

**and 1 last thing I'm British**

**Nessie's pov**

Mum was sitting next to this dude and he looks like Anthony

"oh-o" i said

"What" said Tasha

"put your shield on" i said

So she did it "so what is it" Tasha said

"you that dude next to mum , that's the dude who left mum " i said

"WHAT "jay and Anthony said

"Im gunna kill him" Tasha said

That's when Edward could hear her ,then sir said "yall have to work in a group of 5 or 6" so it was me,tasha,ant,jay and mum then Edward came over "can i come and be in your group please"

"Sure" mum said

"Cool yall can come to mine and meet my family and have tea some time if you want "Edward said

**Bella's pov**

I was sat on m own the kids was sitting next to each other so that was fine with ,someone walked through the door i haven't seen them topaz in 100 eyes .

Edward came in and look around seeing that there was only one seat left he had to sit next to me ,it felt like it was the first day in high school all over again

He came and sat next to me and looked at me like i was a mountain lion ready to jump on me half way into the lesson i heard tasha say "im gunna kill him" ,Edward heard that aswell

Sir said that we have to get into a group of 5 or 6 i walked over to the kids and gave them a look Edward came over 2 seconds after me "can i come and be in your group please "Edward said

"sure"i said

"Cool yall can come to mine and meet my family and have tea some time if you want "Edward said

At dinner i was Edward and the family so i walked over

"hi Edward said

" hey Bella" he said everyone gasped

"Bella is that really you " Alice said

"hey Alice ye its really me, hi japer, rose and Emmett" i said

The kids was in shock

Emmett came and gave me a massage huge

"how abut you come to ours and see Carlisle and esme ,you haven't seen them " jasper said i just looked at him " oh and sorry for about your birthday party " he said looking sad

"Jasper don't worry about it, see I'm fine now " i said turning around

I was thinking weather or not to say to Edward that i have kids then rose said " so Bella how have you been?"

"ive been good what about you "i said to her


	5. Chapter 5

**Anthony's pov**

We sat at the tale next to them then mum said "here are my brothers and sisters if you want to call them that , there like my own flesh and blood " we all looked at her with a board look on our faces

"Tasha can you hear me" i said thinking she just looked up at me "I'm trying to make daddy pretty uncomfortable" she thought

All of us just laughed "come on we all have to get to class "mum said

Me ,Ness,tash and jay was all in history and mum was in r.e we was all pretty upset that we had to leave her .So we went into history and emmett and jasper was there ,i had to sit next to Emmett

"so how long have to none Bella for ?"Emmett said looking at me

"100 years or so" i said

He just looked at me, he was thinking i could see the wheels moving in his head

What am i going to do, mums gunna kill me, I think she is... i hope no t

"so are you going to come to mine " he said getting up from his chair

"We'll have to ask Bella first"nessie said she was waiting for me to get to the car

As we all got in to the car Tasha said" can we go to the Cullen please all 5 of us "Tasha said

"Do you really think I'd leave you at home" mum said

"I'll text Alice to say we're coming" Tasha said

**Jays pov **

Alice was dead excited about us coming tot the Cullen's , as we got to the house it was huge ,no it was massive "wow" the 4 of us said

"It's beautiful" Tasha and nessie said

As we went in to the house alice said "Carlisle, esme there is someone her to see you just then two people came out of the living room the woman had a reddish colour hair and she was wearing a purple top with blue jeans with some black boots on and the man blonde hair he was wearing a blue shirt with a navy jumper with black pants and black shoes and the said one word

"Bella?"


End file.
